Meet the PNK Team
by Lady of Realities
Summary: In a possible future, new teams have joined the fray. Among them is the all-female PNK Team. Allow me to introduce you. Rated T, because it's TF2.
1. Meet the PNK Team: Intro

Meet the PNK Team Intro

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2, but I do own the PNK Team._

You've heard the story, haven't you?

You've heard about how the Mann brothers-Redmond and Blutarch, controllers of almost half the financial world-set up two teams of mercenaries to fight in a war over the land left to them by their father. You've heard stories about those mercs, and about the world. Well, things have changed since then.

Sometime in the 1980s, the Administrator succumbed to lung cancer. Miss Pauling took over the position, and set about making changes. The most significant change was converting the war into something more akin to a televised competition. After all, with the respawn technology, actual deaths were rare, so the fights just kept going on and on. Another major change was the addition of new teams. One of these teams was the all-female PNK team.

Allow me to introduce them to you.


	2. Meet the PNK Scout

Meet the PNK Scout

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or the song "Kung Fu Fighting."_

(We see a BLU Spy smoking on the battlements of Dustbowl, observing his team preparing for battle. Suddenly, someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns and sees the PNK Scout standing behind him.)

PNK Scout: Ni hao.

("Meet the PNK Scout" text appears. Cut back to the Dustbowl battlements. PNK Scout smirks and strikes a pose, as does the BLU Spy. "Kung Fu Fighting" begins to play in the background as they begin to fight.)

PNK Scout (voiceover): As you can see, I prefer hand-to-hand combat.

BLU SPY: You are quite skilled.

PNK Scout: As are you.

PNK Scout (voiceover): Don't get me wrong, I do carry a weapon.

(Cut to a view of the PNK Scout from behind. A collapsible staff is strapped to her back.)

PNK Scout (voiceover): I simply prefer not to use it if I don't have to.

(PNK Scout backflips over the BLU Spy, and delivers a kick into his stomach. He collapses to his knees.)

PNK Scout (voiceover): Dad always said that a /real/ martial artist doesn't rely on weapons.

(PNK Scout delivers a chop to the BLU Spy's neck, knocking him out.

PNK Scout: Let's do this again sometime.

(She runs off, humming "Kung Fu Fighting." Cut to TF2 flourish, with PNK Scout in a martial arts pose.)

* * *

Further Info on the PNK Scout-

Name: Kayla Wong  
Location of Origin: Los Angeles, California, USA  
Ideal VA: Melissa Fahn (Rika, Digimon Tamers)

The youngest child of a a Chinese-American family, Kayla's desire to prove she was as good as her brothers led her to the path of a martial artist. Unlike the majority of Scouts, she does not usually use a weapon. In fact, she usually doesn't need one.


	3. Meet the PNK Engineer

Meet the PNK Engineer

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2._

("Meet the PNK Engineer" text appears. Cut to the PNK Engineer sitting in the lotus position as Indian music plays in the background. She has a Sentry on either side of her, and a Widowmaker lies in her lap.)

PNK Engineer: I know what they say about Engineers. They say we let our machines do all the work, while we sit and do nothing. But that's not entirely true.

(One of the Sentries fires, and a scream is heard off camera.)

PNK Engineer: There are some Engineers who are more involved. They use their wrenches, or their Frontier Justices, or what have you. As for me, I prefer the Widowmaker.

(PNK Engineer glances to the left before picking up the Widowmaker, aiming, and firing off screen. There is a loud scream, clearly from a Spy.)

PNK Engineer: Serves you right for trying to sap my Sentry. (Glances back towards camera) Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue my meditation.

(She closes her eyes, and begins to hum. Cut to TF2 flourish, with PNK Engineer casually leaning against a Sentry.)

* * *

Further Info on the PNK Engineer-

Name: Rahdi Nirand  
Location of Origin: Mumbai, India  
Ideal VA: Caren Lyn Tackett, aka Alyson Johnson (Tania, YGO GX)

Graduating from a prestigious institute in her native India, Rahdi was approached by Miss Pauling's granddaughter Gina. Initially acting as an announcer for the Fortress Games, she later decided to join the PNK team as an Engineer. She is not a violent sort, only fighting directly when necessary.


	4. Meet the PNK Spy

Meet the PNK Spy

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2._

(We see a RED Soldier looking around a hallway. As he raises his rocket launcher, the PNK Spy appears behind him, and stabs him in the back. He falls over, and PNK Spy smirks. "Meet the PNK Spy" text appears. Cut to PNK Spy standing atop the RED Soldier's body and opening an air vent.)

PNK Spy: Ah, there we go.

(She pulls herself into the vent, kicking off the Soldier's helmet in the process. Inside the vent, she makes her way through, occasionally contorting herself to move better. As she does so, we see glimpses of the RED Spy smoking, the RED Engineer upgrading a Sentry, and the RED Pyro glancing around.)

PNK Spy: Hmmm. Where, oh where could that briefcase be, I wonder? Ah! There we go.

(We see the briefcase in a room below the vent. The RED Sniper is sleeping next to it, holding his Kukri. The vent hatch falls down, waking the RED Sniper, and PNK Spy drops in.)

RED Sniper: Hold it roight there, sheila.

PNK Spy: Good to see you too.

(The two fight, with RED Sniper wielding his Kukri and PNK Spy slashing with her balisong. As they fight, PNK Spy demonstrates notable agility, and at one point, bends quite far back to avoid a jab. Finally, she pins RED Sniper down, and raises her knife.)

PNK Spy: Any last words before I send you to respawn, mon ami?

RED Sniper: Tell Gertie Oi 'ope she loikes what Oi got her.

(PNK Spy nods. Cut to TF2 flourish with PNK Spy holding a plate and forkful of cheesecake. Cut to PNK Spy standing next to RED Sniper's body. She holds the briefcase in one hand, and a small seed packet labelled 'Reed's Roses: Australium Gold.'

PNK Spy (glancing at RED Sniper): I'm certain zat she will indeed like this, mon ami.

* * *

Further Info on the PNK Spy-

Name: Madeline Rousseau  
Location of Origin: France  
Ideal VA: Nicole Sullivan

Unlike most Spies, Madeline doesn't limit herself to using disguises and cloaking to get the job done. Before becoming a Spy, she was an acrobat and contortionist for _la Cirque de Minuit_, and puts those skills to superb use. A word of advice, however: never get between her and her cheesecake.


End file.
